


Pretending

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Enchanted Forest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lights and music, laughter and colorful dresses.<br/>Emma can’t avoid it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> scheherezade06 prompted: __  
> Luck Be a Lady Tonight, from Guys & Dolls
> 
> Set in the future and in the EF.

Lights and music, laughter and colorful dresses. An orchestra playing a waltz, couples dancing in sync around her, filling her reality, overwhelming her senses, taking away her quiet place from her fingers. 

Emma can’t avoid it anymore. She walks down the stairs and smiles as brightly as possible, hoping that nobody will ask her for a dance. Her father is dancing with her little sister in his arms and they both wave at her when she sits next to her mother. 

Snow White stops talking with the South Islands’ delegate and turns to smile at her daughter, squeezing her hand. “Are you feeling any better?” 

Emma is grateful for the question, painted with a white lie that has probably justified her absence until now. “Much better, thank you. Is it everything okay?” (And by okay she means:  _please tell me that nobody is cursing anybody tonight._ ) 

Snow White nods: “Yes! Well, with the sole exception of a pining officer near the gardens,” she hints, and Emma snorts: “Really?” she asks, standing up and checking that her red dress is okay. 

“I think he said he wasn’t in the mood,”Snow White smirks and Emma reciprocates. 

“He probably hates this stuff more than me,” she says, stealing a sweet from the table. 

“I think he hates everything that doesn’t have you around,” Snow laughs, “Now go! We can’t let him ruin the mood.” Emma shakes her head and goes in the direction of the East Gardens: “I’ll save us all again, fear not dear mother,” she says mockingly. 

Snow White laughter follows her until she goes outside, and it’s a matter of minutes before she can see her disaster in blue navy, standing in front of the fountain and watching the stars with his arms behind his back. 

“Ahoy,” she calls, catching his attention, “somebody told me you are acting like a wining baby, Captain Pining.” 

“Not true,” he says, turning with a forced pout, “I pretended.” 

Emma arches her eyebrows, stopping in front of him. “Oh, really,  _husband_?” 

Killian mirrors her expression, amusement on his lips: “I knew you needed an excuse to get out of the celebrations as soon as possible,” he says. 

She smiles and bumps into him, because he’s telling the truth, and he’s an idiot.

 


End file.
